Dream of a Lifetime
by duchessofdudleyville
Summary: A WWF newcomer gets more than she bargained for


index.html index.html submit.html submit.html mailto:jerichochic_y2j@hotmail.com mailto:jerichochic_y2j@hotmail.com  
  
I had just come into the World Wrestling Federation as nothing more than a valet. Vince still hadn't placed me with anyone, and I was really anxious to debut. After five long years of training and literally working my ass off, I made it here, and it was soon going to pay off. I had wanted to work here since I was fifteen, and the point that struck Vince the most was when I went on my knees and begged, then told him I would work for free. What can I say? I was desperate.   
It was around 3:30 PM when Vince came walking into my dressing room, Shane not far behind.   
"Mandi, we've found someone. This will fit perfectly into our storyline. You'll be Triple H's valet since Joanie's character went her own way with the IC belt. I don't want to get detailed right now, so just walk out with JP tonight and go along okay?"   
Well, of course I agreed. I was debuting on RAW tonight! I could have cared less if he made me Viscera's valet! My dream had just come true.   
I was qualified to be more than a valet. I had the certifications of a wrestler, I went through 5 years of training and I knew I wanted my hands on the Women's Championship Belt, but I would have to wait.   
When 7:45 came around, the matches had begun and the arena was hysterical with fans screaming. We didn't go on live until 9, so I sat backstage nervous as hell until my makeup assistant came in.   
I was determined to become the next Terri Runnels. I wanted to be the new young little innocent slut who can have a different guy every week, but I figured I was going to have to earn that kind of respect...or maybe I could get my way again, but I was forgetting one thing the entire night. I knew everyone said how all of the wrestler's attitudes were just an angle, and they we're really nice people...all but one...and did it figure that I was his valet?   
No one backstage really talked to JP because he was such an asshole. Joanie was probably the only one who wanted something to do with him and he even slapped her around. Not that I was scared of him, but why wouldn't Vince tell me the storyline of tonight? Am I just supposed to make the show entertaining and go along with everything?   
It was almost showtime, and with JP still being the champion, we were set to go out at the beginning of the show. I could tell he didn't like the fact that he was stuck with me, but that's his problem. The music played and the fireworks sounded and so began RAW. There I stood waiting for our music to play. I had an outfit on that looked just like Tori's, with the leopard print, only mine had the shirt that looked like a bra and a very very short skirt.   
When the theme began, I had no clue what to do. I walked out and waited for the lights to come on and we were walking down the ramp. If you could only know the feeling of having 16,000 people looking at you and millions watching on television, it's called pure anxiety. We made our way into the ring.   
JP grabbed the mic. "Now Vince, I don't know what the hell you're trying to prove by sticking this little whore with me, but if you think you're impressing anyone, well you're full of shit cuz as far as I'm concerned she can get down and suck it. I was doing damn good on my own and if you think this is going to stop me, well Vince you're forgetting something. I am the game. Nothing can stop it. The only way to win is when Triple H has total control of everything around here. Now get your sorry ass out here"   
Little whore? What the hell kind of remark was that? I was pissed by this point, and since I was told to go along, I grabbed the mic.   
"Excuse me..Little whore? Whoa asshole back up a minute. No one fucking calls me a whore...I don't give a shit if you think you're 'the game' or not. The only thing you are to this Federation is their Shame. Anyone who would have to admit that they have you working for them would have to feel like shit because quite frankly, you suck."   
JP made a move closer to me.   
"No wait just a minute and don't you fucking move. I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but I sure as hell know one thing. I could kick the hell out of your sorry Degenerate ass. And you don't have to worry about me being your valet asshole because I'm out of here."   
As I turned to leave the ring, the audience was on their feet screaming. You have no clue how good it felt to hear people on your side, but then JP grabbed me and turned me around.   
He said "And I don't give a shit who you think you are bitch, but no one talks to me like that do you hear me?" I snapped back "Well guess what, I just did."   
I turned and began walking up the ramp when he came up with a chair and hit me from behind. I was knocked down, but not out, when I heard Dwayne's music play.   
Next thing I remember, Dwayne was carrying me backstage, and when I looked back, JP was out cold in the ring. When we got backstage, I realized that wasn't part of JP's storyline.   
Dwayne came back about 5 minutes later.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yeah, I guess so. Why did you help me though? Was it part of the storyline or what?"   
"No. But Mandi, you just did something that even I didn't have the nerve to do. You told JP off and you didn't let him get to you. And girl you did nothing to deserve that."   
"So that wasn't the planned storyline? Oh my God! Dwayne! he's going to come after me now."   
"No, he won't touch you. This is total bullshit. It's your first day on the job and already he starts shit he knows he can't finish. And if you want to know the truth, you honestly could kick his ass. Have you become close to anyone else in the past few weeks that you think you can rely on right now?"   
"Well there's Joanie, but she's too close to JP, um...Jay and Shane..that's about it"   
"Well you've got one up on JP there because Shane just plain out hates him and Jay can't stand him because he called his girlfriend a stupid bitchy ass whore. So I'm sure they'll help ya out."   
"Dwayne, he doesn't scare me. It's just the entire DX does."   
"I really don't know what to say"   
"Wait! I got an idea...come on."   
As we head toward the stage Dwayne's music begins to play during the Godfather/Viscera fight.   
While I had the microphone.."Sorry to interrupt guys.."   
The audience begins screaming again. "But I have some unfinished business to take care of. Now Vince, can you get out here please?"   
As Vince's music starts to play, Dwayne, totally clueless climbs in the ring with me.   
"Yes?"   
"Okay Vince. First you hire me and you stick me with the world's biggest asshole, now I think you owe me, correct?"   
"Yeah I guess so..."   
"Well, tonight, as you would say, in this very ring, I want my first match. Triple H vs. myself for the WWF Championship title. He wants to screw with me then I'll strip him of the thing he loves most."   
"But I really can't do that Mandi, I mean, we already have a woman as IC champ, and now this?"   
"Oh so you're saying that because I'm a woman that I won't be able to win?"   
"Well yes, kind of.."   
"Well let's see who's right...give me my title shot tonight Vince."   
"Mandi I really don't know"   
Vince's music plays again. Vince looks puzzled until a voice comes from behind.   
"Let her try."   
It was Shane.   
"Let her do it dad, damn you know he deserves to be humiliated in front of everyone. You saw what his DX freaks did to Stephanie, Let her kick his ass!"   
"Well Shane...I'm really not sure"   
"Well Dad, I am co-owner of this company, which means I have equal controls as you do. Therefore Mandi, tonight in that very ring Triple H will defend his WWF Championship title against you with a few stipulations. Number one, I will be the special guest referee. Number two, If any DX members attempt to interfere, Triple H will lose his belt, and Number three, if any weapons are used, such as a chair, the belt, etc. it is automatic disqualification of whoever uses it. Do these rules sound okay?"   
I was shocked.   
"Sure Shane. No problem"   
"Ok then. We have our main event set."   
Shane left the room.   
"And Vince...Listen up...You'll learn that if you screw with me, you have no chance in hell. I know you don't know me that much but it won't take long, and I promise you, that belt is going around my waist tonight."   
Dwayne, totally shocked, turned toward me.   
"Are you out of your mind?"   
"Hey, Even you said I can kick his ass. He think's I'm a bitch now, just wait until tonight. Just wait"   
As I left the ring I felt a sense of self confidence that I had never felt before. With Dwayne by my side, I don't think I needed the valet job anymore. I had my chance. First day on the job and already I get a title shot. Screw the Women's title! When it came time for the main event, I was nervous as anyone could ever imagine. I was now the nameless chic they called Mandi on here, but tonight I was determined to make a name for myself in the WWF. And I'll be damned if I was going to lose out.   
When JP's music played, I anxiously awaited my entrance. Next thing I know, Dwayne's music came on and out I went. I was never so full of energy in my entire life. When that bell rang, I knew what I had to do.   
I was already ahead. I had so much frustration built up inside of me that I just let it out. I had him in the corner when he slipped out under the turnbuckle. As he did, I noticed Sean was up on the top of the ramp. The crowd was screaming X-Pac you suck, and all I needed was for him to come down there and interfere. He made his way down the ramp, and Shane saw it. When Sean spoke to JP, Shane wanted to disqualify him, but I said no just get him out of here. I would rather kick JP's ass.   
After being sphered 3 times while being in the corner of the ring, I ducked, and after JP hit the mat I put him in a pedigree position, then I backed off. I let him lay. Dwayne was standing on the top of the ramp looking on. So I changed my mind.   
After I put JP in the middle of the ring, I stood beside him, acted like I was pulling an elbow brace off, then went for the People's Elbow and you could just see Dwayne laughing his ass off. I pinned. Shane counted to two, JP was still down, he looked at me and all he said was "You sure proved yourself already. I don't even have to count to three. Everyone knows you won." Then his hand hit the mat for the third time.   
When Shane handed me the belt, down the ramp comes Jericho mouthing off the whole time, then Dwayne grabbed him and beat his ass.   
I took the mic. "No one thought a woman could be the champ...well now you've met me. I told you all I would make a name for myself, but oh no little Mandi couldn't do it. And unlike you Triple H, I have the nerve to defend my belt, not hide it. And as for you Jericho, you think you're Y2J obsession is a problem? Well honey that's the least of my worries, cuz I'll take that stupid ass ponytail and stick it up your ass."   
As I went backstage, I had never been so damn proud of myself in all of my life, and this was only the beginning.   
~*~  
After defending my title on Smackdown! that Thursday night, I realized how hard this was going to be. Now a load of women wanted a shot at my belt, but it felt too damn good being the only female to ever have it to give it up to some puny bitch like that, but Vince made me defend it, against none other than Ivory. I already had personal disputes with her and this was personal.   
Before Andrew became involved with Steph McMahon, he and I were engaged. He wasn't the biggest sweetheart you would ever meet, I mean he left me for Ivory, came back and cheated on me with her again. I know for a fact he's still with her but I don't have the heart to tell Steph. She loves the guy so much.   
After I won the match by pin, Out came Chris Jericho. Now he was mouthing off about me being champion and Joanie being IC champ and so on. He challenged me to a match at the next PPV, which no problem, but if I lost at my PPV debut, I would be so embarrassed.   
It felt good to go against the storylines. Even though alot of guy's disagreed with having a woman as champion, it still felt damn good. Look where I stand. I've been here for a week and I'm already champ!   
Backstage at Smackdown!, Vince confronted me. he said since I was champion, that I had to take over JP's storyline, which would mean I had to turn heel. When I refused he marched into the ring.   
"Mandi get your sorry ass out here now!"   
Okay...What the hell was happening?   
"What Vince?"   
"What kind of federation are we becoming? First, Chyna wins the IC belt, and as if that weren't bad enough, now we have a female champion?"   
"Oh so what you're saying is that you have a problem with me being champion. Well Vince, you have no idea what you're up against."   
Stephanie walks out.   
"Daddy? Listen."   
"Stephanie not now."   
"No Daddy. Listen to me. I've done some thinking, and since I'm going to be with Andrew, I don't want the position of CEO of this company any longer. Therefore I have to hand it down to someone I know can handle it. Someone who I have become so close to in the past month that their like a sibling, someone arrogant enough to own 50% of this company and overpower you. Well Daddy, Let me introduce you to the new CEO of the World Wrestling Federation."   
What the hell was she getting at?   
"She's standing right here beside me"   
I just went along.   
"Now Vince, lets see you take this belt away."   
Vince's music plays but he is still in the ring. Shane walks out.   
"Whoa Steph wait a minute. Mandi as CEO? First you put Austin there now Mandi?"   
I couldn't believe Shane talking about me like this.   
As we all walked backstage the show ended. What a night.   
~*~  
This was all going really great. The first ever female world wrestling federation champion, and now I owned 50% of the company. What more could I ask for?   
Later that night, on the way back to the motel, I sat with Dwayne, and I noticed something that definitely wasn't right. Shane's wife, Marissa, was sitting in the last seat asleep on Jay. As soon as I got to the motel I went to Shane's suite. When I walked in, he was sitting on the edge of the bed crying.   
"Shane, You want me to leave?"   
"No, I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I'm going through hell right now."   
"It's Marissa isn't it?   
"How'd you get that one?"   
"Something I seen on the way here"   
"Mandi, can you keep a secret? You won't go telling everyone?"   
"Sure."   
"She left me"   
"Oh my God I am so sorry."   
"and its all my fault."   
"No, don't say that. You're a great guy Shane and some people just refuse to see that."   
"no, really Mandi, it's my fault."   
"How is it your fault?"   
"I let her go to Jay, then she found out I have feelings for someone else, so she walked out on me. I never said I didn't love her."   
"Maybe she's the one to blame. Shane, what's not to love about you?"   
"Everything. Mandi damn it I loved her so much, and I know she married me for my money, nothing else."   
"I don't know her that well, but there was always something about her I didn't like, besides the fact that she was married to you."   
"It bothered you that she was married to me?"   
"Yea. She took you for granted."   
"I Know."   
"Shane, I've idolized you since I was 15. I worshipped the ground you walked on, and I still do."   
"Why me?"   
"I don't know theres just something about you."   
There was a moment of silence.   
"Marissa is going to die now. She hurt you."   
"No, don't hurt her. Let her be. Right now I have other things on my mind."   
"Oh really, like what?"   
"What was the reason I told you that Missy left me?"   
"That you liked someone else."   
"Yeah and as far as I'm concerned I'm not going to sit here and cry over something thats over with. I'm moving on since she already has."   
"True."   
"Listen it's already 1 am. I need some sleep. Thanks for sitting through my shit."   
"Hey if you need anything you know where I'm at."   
When Shane gave me a hug, I felt this sense of warmth I never felt before. I don't know what it was about him, but he was by far one of the sweetest guys I had ever met.   
As I turned to walk out the door, he grabbed my arm and turned me around.   
"Mandi, I told you I have other things on my mind, right?"   
"Yeah"   
"Don't leave yet."   
"Why?"   
"Because. Just come here...Please?"   
I sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Sshhhh."   
As he brushed the hair off of my face, he kissed me, and unlike all of the other times I had been kissed, there was something there this time, but why was all of this happening to me? First the belt, then CEO, now my dream guy kissed me?   
"Shane what was that for?"   
"Let's not worry about that right now."   
"Huh?"   
"Jay wasn't as good of a friend as you thought, now was he?"   
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
"A few weeks ago, right after you arrived here, Jay and I were talking. He was saying how much he liked you, and to be honest I was jealous. I liked you too but more than he ever could. So I set it up that him and Marissa would hook up with each other so I could have a partial chance with you."   
"Oh my fucking God Shane! You left your wife for me? Why?"   
"Mandi, I mean look at you, you're a beautiful person both inside and out, where Marissa only was on the outside. All she ever cared about was money and sex, but I can't let go of you."   
Oh my God. Shane left Missy for me, But what was I supposed to do? I mean, yeah, I love the guy to death, but I never pictured myself in this position.   
"Damn it's been a long time since this came out of my mouth but..."   
"What Shane?"   
"Well..."   
"I'm waiting."   
"Would you ever....you know"   
"I know? Huh?"   
"Will you go out with me?"   
"I have one question first Shane."   
"What is it?"   
"Why in the hell would you ask suck a stupid ass question to me?"   
"Why was it stupid?"   
"Because you know damn well what I'm gonna say."   
"Yes or no? Just answer...please?"   
"Hell Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"I don't believe you want me."   
"Would you stop that??"   
"Okay."   
"Guess who I'm fighting on Heat."   
"Who?"   
"Marissa."   
"Hehe good one Mandi"   
"Isn't it?"   
"Hey..."   
"Yea?"   
"I love you so damn much. I'm never gonna let you go."   
~*~  
Already 3 am, I was still with Shane. I was wondering how estatic Deb, Tori, and Joanie were right now wondering where I was at. About 15 minutes later I returned to my room.   
When I entered, Debra looked at me weird.   
"And you were where?"   
"With Shane why?"   
"Why Shane?"   
"Long Story"   
The phone rang. Tori answered.   
"Mandi, its for you"   
"Hello?" "Uh...okay give me a few" "Love you too"   
Deb's eyes lit up. "Love you too? Who the hell was that?"   
"No one."   
Tori interjected, in shock.   
"Deb it was Shane"   
"Mandi, are you dating Shane?"   
"So what if I am?"   
"Oh My God!"   
"Don't go telling everyone. I'm out of here. Bye"   
"See ya"   
When I left the elevator, Someone was talking in the lobby. I walked around the corner to find Missy and Jay.   
"Hi Marissa."   
"Look Jay! It's the whore!"   
"Excuse me?"   
"Oh honey news travels fast. Have fun with Shane but I'll warn you, In bed, hes nothing to brag about."   
"Fuck you."   
I went to Shane's room.   
"Whats up?"   
"Nothing. I just missed you already that's all."   
"Shane, why do I have to room with Deb Joanie and Tori? Why can't I stay with you?"   
"Because Vince says so. You're not even supposed to be here now."   
"But Shane...Vince doesn't own this company."   
"I know. I do"   
"No, You and I do."   
"Hey you can stay here I don't care if he likes it or not."   
"Hehe okay."   
Shane had a meeting that night, so I stayed at the hotel room studying the script. It sounded really easy being my first time with a storyline. All I had to do was a belt defense, mouth off, and attend Stephs wedding.   
Shane didn't come back so at seven o'clock I left for the arena. When I walked in, JP was standing outside my locker room.   
"what do you want?"   
"My title"   
"Tuff Shit. Now move."   
"I'm not moving bitch"   
"Yes you are!"   
When I moved forward to push through he grabbed my throat"   
"Either give me the damn title or you're going down just like your precious little Shane."   
"What the fuck have you done?"   
"Oh, nothing."   
"Where is Shane?"   
"Don't worry about it"   
"Damn you let me go!"   
"Not to steal his line but No chance in hell whore."   
He had his hand over my mouth as he pulled me into my locker room and locked the door.   
"Now bitch, sit down and shut the fuck up."   
"No."   
When I ran for the door, He pinned me and pulled back the curtain. He had Shane tied to a chair.   
"Oh my God. Damn it let me go!!!!!!"   
"Not before I have my shot. If i don't get a title shot then at least I get a shot at you."   
"okay. you want the title? you..."   
"I told you to shut the fuck up."   
"I will when you grow the fuck up."   
He slapped me. When I fought back he pulled my shirt off. I left out a high pitched scream until finally someone tried to get in the door.   
"Mandi? It's Dwayne let me in"   
"Dwayne, oh my God he.."   
JP grabbed me again.   
"JP? how did you like what Chris did to Joanie?"   
"It was wrong"   
"you're doing the same thing now!!"   
When he got off, I ran over and hit the lock.   
"Mandi, what the hell is happening?"   
JP grabbed me once again.   
"I'm warning you Dwayne back off"   
I couldn't breathe. I had no clue what to do. finally he left go.   
I ran over to Shane. After he was untied, when he held me, I never thought I would feel it again. I looked at Dwayne.   
"Get out of here!!"   
We ran to Vince's office.   
"Dad?"   
"Shane? Mandi? What the hell happened to you?"   
"JP"   
I was keeping my mouth shut.   
"What the fuck?"   
"Dad, he tied me up after the meeting then he got hold of Mandi, he practically raped her, then she hit the door lock and Dwayne came in."   
Vince approached me.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah I guess so."   
Shane and I left and headed for Steph's wedding. I wasn't about to fight.   
~*~  
After the entire Stephanie Wedding hoax, we all of course went back to the motel. I went on back to the room but Shane still hadn't come back yet. I began to wonder what the hell was going on, and about a half an hour later I just went to bed. Around one AM there was a loud thud on the door. I jumped up as fast as I could and opened the door. Jay had Shane laying on the floor beaten as hell. I ran back in and called up to Adam's room and told them to get down there as soon as they could. It took three people to hold Jay back, but eventually we got him under control. All I did was pull Shane back in the room and locked the door.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I'll live. I've been beaten worse than this."   
"My God Shane you're bleeding!"   
"Trust me babe I'll live."   
"Damn it why in the hell won't you let me just call someone and get help? No! You sit here bleeding like no tomorrow and act like a stubborn jackass."   
"Hey, at least I'm your stubborn jackass."   
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to laugh there."   
"You know what? I feel bad Mandi. You and I have been together for what now? Two and a half weeks or so? And how much time have we had together?"   
"Don't feel bad. We both have a busy schedule. That isn't your fault."   
"Yeah well I guess tonight could make up for the last two weeks, right?"   
"Sure. I guess so."   
That was when it overtook me. I had no clue what in the hell I was in for, but hell if it was a moment with Shane then hell I would love every second of it!   
"Whatcha got in mind Shane?"   
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see...hahaha"   
"Oh yeah baby I love it when you get evil."   
"Oh really now? Well I don't wanna get you too excited...   
"Oh trust me baby it's no bother."   
That was when it happened. He pinned me on the bed and kissed me slowly down my neck to the point where it sent chills down my spine, and yes I admit it felt damned good, but I couldn't go through with it. I jumped up out of bed.   
"What's wrong babe?"   
"Please don't. Please."   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm sorry."   
"Nothing. Nothing okay just leave it alone."   
"Jesus girl you're shaking like all hell. Tell me what's wrong."   
"Shane I can't."   
"Yes you can."   
"Back when I was with Andrew..."   
"Yeah?"   
"He was pissed one night because I wouldn't screw him..."   
"and..."   
"Shane, he..."   
"He what babe?"   
"He raped me"   
"That god damned son of a bitch. I'll kill that bastard."   
"No! He said if I ever told he'd come after me and kill me."   
"Come here. Mandi, I am so sorry."   
"It's ok."   
That was the longest hug I ever had.   
"I'm beat. I'm going to sleep. Night."   
"Night."   
~*~  
The alarm rang at 8 am.   
"Shane?"   
"Shane wake the hell up!"   
"Shit Mandi I Have to get up already?" "Girl I gotta get ready. I have a meeting at 8:30."   
"Okay. See Ya Later."   
I sat in the hotel room for 3 hours watching TV. It felt good not having to work the entire time. The phone rang around 11:30.   
"Hello?"   
"Mandi? It's Adam"   
"Hey shouldn't you be at the meeting?"   
"I am. You're supposed to come down asap."   
"Okay, be right there."   
"Ok. Thanks"   
I had no clue why I was supposed to be there, but I left as soon as i hung up the phone.   
~*~  
As I walked into the meeting room, I got quite the staredown from everyone.   
"What do you guys need?"   
Adam was the only one talking to me.   
"Oh, we're having a 'presentation' in a few. Joanie and Deb thought ya might want to come."   
"Oh, ok. Presentation? About what?"   
"Can't say but I'm a part of it so I'm gonna get going. See ya Mandi."   
"Um..ok. Bye."   
"Joanie? What is this?"   
"Ha Mandi you'll love this. Tori and Deb came up with it. Just sit back with he rest of us and enjoy."   
"Alright, whatever you say."   
The lights in the room dimmed. What in the hell was this? When the curtains on the conference room stage opened, there stood 5 of the guys. I couldn't make out who they were, but this was already becoming. The fast-paced music began playing and one by one the lights shined upon each man. Adam was first in line, then Dwayne, then Shane, then Matt, then Jeff. What the hell? Dwayne took the microphone.   
"Before we all get to the program I just want to let you all know just how hard it was for me to drag McMahon's ass up onto this stage."   
Screaming: "Somehow that doesn't surprise me..."   
Oh my God! They were putting on a strip show. Now I was laughing my ass off to the point where my chest hurt. This was too good. Shane came up front and ripped his shirt off, went to turn around and fell flat on his ass. Of course none of us would ever laugh. Hahahaha! But then the show stopped all of a sudden. Shane grabbed the microphone.   
"I have to be the luckiest guy in the world. I have the world's greatest girl, but I'm scared as hell that I'm gonna lose out, as usual."   
Lose out? What?   
"Mandi, I admit it. I am so damn scared that I am going to lose you that it makes me shake at night. So I'm hoping to take care of it right now. I can't let what happened to Marissa happen to you. Can you come up here for a minute?"   
Alright...This was what you call a little too strange. What the hell was he getting at? He never had this look on his face before and it began to scare me.   
"Yes Shane?"   
"Mandi..."   
When I saw a tear run down his face, it broke my heart. He fell to his knees.   
"I have no easy way to do this because, I guess you could say, because of bad memories."   
"Shane what is going on?"   
"I made it to my knees, so I guess I can finish, but please forgive me if it comes out the wrong way okay?"   
Shaking: "Yeah."   
"I never want to lose you so I'm asking you this now. Mandi? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"   
"Oh my God Shane..."   
"Did it come out wrong?"   
"No but it came out totally unexpected. Oh my God!"   
"I understand if you reject me. I literally had to bribe Marissa before she took my pathedic ass."   
"Reject you? what in the hell are you talking about? Shane, I love you more than anything. You know I'll marry you, but you're forgetting one thing."   
"What?"   
"Your dad hates me, and you and Marissa aren't divorced yet."   
"Funny, she's engaged to Jay."   
"Are you serious?"   
"Yeah. Know what babe it's late. Wanna finish this in the morning?"   
"Sure. Night."   
"Good Night."   
~*~  
When the alarm sounded at 9 am, neither of us were ready to get up.   
"Shane?"   
"huh?"   
"Do we HAVE to get up?"   
"Hold on..." he picked up the phone. "Room 632 please. Thanks" "Dad? Yeah listen Mandi and I are calling off for the day. Yes I realize we have a show, who gives a damn? It doesn't matter. Dad don't argue. You know what happens. No, dad you never win. No! I called off and I'm staying with Mandi now have a nice day!" The phone came to a slam when it fell off of the cradle onto the floor.   
"Um...ok Shane I take it that we're off for the day?"   
"Yep. Night, or should I say morning now. Haha."   
"Yeah, I guess.   
I rolled over onto my side. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't want to go to work. I just wanted to stay here with him. It all seemed so strange. I never knew it could have been like this, that it would have become so much in so little time, but it did. He was my world, and nothing else really mattered. As long as we had each other we could accomplish anything, right? Isn't that the way love goes? Hell, even if it wasn't the way it was written, it was the way it was going to be. I was soon to be a McMahon, and what a McMahon wants a McMahon gets, and in my case, Shane wasn't the only thing in mind.   
I knew he had told me to leave Marissa be, but after what she did to the both of us I couldn't. Shane was fast asleep. He wouldn't hear a thing. I picked up the phone and called front desk. "Yes could you please tell me which room Marissa Mazzola is in?" I wrote everything down. "Floor 6 suite 14a. Thank you!" As I hung the phone up I pulled on a pair of old clothes and went up to her suite. I wasn't going to bother knocking. Why should I? Out of respect? Like she ever showed me any. The door was unlocked so I made my way in. "Marissa? You here?" All I could hear was what sounded like two people whispering. "Marissa?" In the background, I could make out the voices clearly now. "Oh man Deb, already calling my name? I'll be out in a minute." Deb? What?! "Marissa? What are you doing?" "Jesus Christ girl you don't waste time do you? Okay. Screw the damn Lingerie. Who gives a damn it's all coming off anyway." Okay. what the hell was this? "Ok baby I'm ready." Debra was laying in Marissa's bed, asleep. I hurried up and ducked around the corner, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. I ran back toward the door to go get Jay, when I heard Marissa again. "Why were you yelling for me Deb?"   
"Yelling for you? No baby I was asleep. Might have been Tracy."   
Tracy? As in Tracy James? Brian's wife? What?! That was it. I wasn't sticking around for no damn lesbian 3 way or whatever the hell was going on. Sorry to ruin the party but I had to get to the meeting on the 5th floor because I knew Jay was scheduled to be there. "Jay and Bri, I need you out here...and NOW!" Ok they were at least heading toward me but how was this going to go? *Jay, Bri, Your fiancee and your spouse are having a hot lesbian 3 way in Marissa's suite.* or *Guys, I have reason to believe your women are lesbians.* What the hell was I doing?   
"What is it, Mandi?"   
"Bri, Jay, promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, say you heard this from me."   
"no problem." "Sure"   
"I went up to Marissa's room hoping to settle things once and for all, but I didn't knock. Anyway, When I walked in I said 'Marissa" and she goes 'Oh Deb don't call my name just yet' or something like that. I snuck back and Debra was asleep on Marissa's bed, then when I went to leave they said something about Tracy being there."   
Brian stopped me. "She told you Trac was there?"   
"No. Debra told Marissa that Tracy was screaming for her. I don't wanna know what's going on."   
"Well Jay, sounds like Trac tryin to get horny again ya think? Let's go see."   
I felt better. I mean I got it out, but...well, you know. Oh my God! Shane! I ran back down and snuck back into bed.   
~*~  
When I woke up, I noticed that Shane wasn't around, and I sure as hell didn't know why. As I stood up, I walked over to the door and I heard Shane's voice outside. I opened the door only to find Shane and Marissa walking down to the lobby. I trailed behind at a distance, trying hard not to be caught. When they arrived in the main lobby, I stood there and listened from around the corner.   
Shane began to talk: "Missy what do you want this time?"   
Marissa was a little reluctant with a reply: "You. I want my baby back Shane why is that so hard?"   
"I can't Missy. I'm committed to Mandi now. I'm always going to love you. You were my first, but you have to understand, it just didn't work out. I'm sorry."   
"Shane, I can't do this. I can't live without you. If you reject me then my life is over. I have nothing to live for anymore. I love you Shane."   
This was pathetic. I made my way back to the room and got dressed. I headed to the café and grabbed something to eat. When I went back to the room, my suitcase was sitting inside the door with a note attached:   
Mandi,   
I am so sorry, but I have to go back to Marissa. She's going hysterical on me and she's even becoming suicidal. Please understand where I'm coming from, and I'm always gonna love you. I am so sorry.   
Love,   
Shane  
Marissa hysterical? Look at me! I wasn't about to stay with Debra. She might have tried to put the moves on me or something. On my way to Adam's room I met up with Brian.   
"What's wrong Hon?"   
"Let's see Bri. I came back from the café and my suitcase is sitting by my door with a note from Shane telling me he went back with Marissa. Screw it Bri. I'm sick of everyone's shit. First JP now this."   
"Shit Mandi. Damn I'm sorry. Girl, where ya headed now? Back up with Deb?"   
"HELL NO! I'm no fucking lesbian! I own part of this company and I'll go wherever I want..."   
"You know I left Tracy right?"   
"Yeah so I heard, That bad huh?"   
"Mandi, it's bad enough she cheated on me, but at least she could have had the decency to go straight!"   
"Looks like we're both stuck."   
"Yeah. Know what? Let's get out of the hall. My room's over here come on."   
"Okay, no problem."   
When I walked into Bri's room it felt a hell of alot better than Shane's did, especially now. I actually felt wanted.   
"Damn girl you realize the trouble we're gonna be in if you're caught in here?"   
"Funny, it wasn't a problem when I was with Shane. Anyway, I have just as much control as he has so it doesn't matter."   
"True. Using the power eh?"   
"Yeah. Bri, I came into this federation as an inexperienced person with no name for herself. Within one week look what I did. Championship belt, and the guy I always dreamed of, until a stupid whore took it all away."   
"Sorry, I'm trying not to laugh. She is a whore and so is Trac. In all those years I never once suspected that I married a lesbian."   
"Only in the WWF."   
"Oh, yeah. Mandi I honestly don't know how he could do that to you. I could never live with myself after that."   
"Yeah I know Bri. You're a sweetheart. Tracy never deserved you."   
"You're the only person that has ever said that ya know."   
"Bri, she's a stuck up bitch! I don't know what you were doing when you married an anorexic goat like that. I mean, I know I'm a bitch, but I'm not that damn nieve and I'm straight!"   
"No! Don't compare yourself to Dike Tracy. She's a fucking whore. I'd take you over her in a heartbeat."   
"Seriously? You honestly feel that way?"   
"Yeah but I know you'd never go for me."   
"Ahhhh! Why do men always do this!? Stop putting yourself down dammit!"   
"Sorry..."   
"It's okay...THIS TIME"   
"Hey, I'm only being honest."   
"Brian yeah I want you but I don't know what to expect from anyone anymore."   
A knock came on the door. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door as Brian answered the door. I could hear Shane's voice. "Brian have you seen Mandi?" All I could think was please God say no. "I saw her earlier at the café but that was it. Sorry Shane. If I see her I'll tell her ya were looking for her." "Okay. Thanks Brian, Bye" "See ya Shane." Oh My God! My suitcase was sitting out there! Would Bri have thought to hide it?   
"Bri? Where's my suitcase?"   
"Under the bed. I threw it under fast."   
"Good. I guess I could stay here if it was okay with you."   
"Sure, if ya don't mind the one bed" he laughed.   
"Okay fair enough."   
I smiled. At least someone cared. I deep down really liked Brian, I mean he was like a brother to me, and I could at least run to him, unlike Shane. He can rot in hell for all I care.   
~*~  
Shane was still looking for me so I decided to do this the easy way. He wanted to play the note game, well I'll play along. I sat on the edge of Bri's bed and pulled a pen and a tablet out of the drawer. I began to write:   
Shane:   
Oh yeah. Marissa is hysterical. No Hon Marissa is pathetic. Even thought we're not together anymore I still say McMahon 6:32 means payback's a bitch, and Shane you know damn well that I am THE bitch. Do not fuck with me, cuz I always come out on top, and Shane, Leave me the hell alone. I have a fucking life besides what you want mine to be.   
Love, Your Bitch Always and Forever,   
Mandi  
I walked down to Shane's suite and taped the note to his door, then I went back up to Brian's room.   
"hey Bri? Ya Hungry?"   
"Sorta. Why are you?"   
"Yeah, let's go down."   
When we walked into the cafe, Shane and Marissa were sitting in the middle at a table for two. Bri and I sat down about 5 tables away. Shane stared at me constantly. It was making me so damned uneasy, but I had to live with it. Bri looked at me.   
"Mandi, you really wanna piss Shane off?"   
"Hell Yeah!"   
"Okay, You get up and walk past me. Stop in front of me, but don't pull away. Okay?"   
"Ok."   
I got up and walked past Brian. I looked over toward Shane and he was watching my every move. When I leaned over, Brian put the longest fucking kiss on me that I ever imagined.I didn't pull away, I just went along, and I have to admit I enjoyed every minute of it. When he let go of me I said "I'll be right back baby." He stood up.   
"Waiter? Make that delivery. Room 736, last name James."   
You could see the waiter acknowledge it, then Brian and I walked out and I was hanging off of his arm as I walked by Shane and I just smiled. We went back up to the room. About 5 minutes later a knock came on the door.   
"Delivery"   
"Brian isn't it a little early yet?"   
He opened the door anyway. Shane came bursting in, his face red as hell with anger.   
"Mandi! What the fuck are you trying to become? Slut of the WWF?"   
"I don't know Shane. You're the one dating a lesbian."   
"Marissa isn't no lesbian bitch, if anyone is its you."   
Brian interrupted. "No Shane, actually Mandi was pretty damn good in bed last night. She's no lesbian, but Marissa on the other hand I saw with my own eyes. Tracy and Debra were in bed with Marissa, that's why I left Trac."   
"You fucked Mandi? She wouldn't let me touch her!"   
I tried to hold back from laughing as I said "You blame me Shane? You're an arrogant asshole why would I fuck you?"   
"Just drop it, and Mandi, you're not allowed in here so get out."   
"Says who Shane?"   
"Says me. Now leave."   
"I own as much of this company as you so why don't you get the hell out. I want you out of my life okay?"   
"Whatever bitch. I never fucking loved you. All I wanted was on the side of the holder of the belt and getting you in bed was the only way I could do it. You're a stupid naive ho and I hope you learn your damned lesson." Shane eventually left, after about 15 more minutes of rambling on about how big of a slut I was. I turned my back and started crying on the edge of the bed. Bri came over and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.   
"You okay?"   
"No! Brian how the hell could he do that to me? Or better yet how could I fall for that?"   
"Mandi I really have no idea. Tomorrow's the start of vacation. How about you come down home with me ok?"   
"Sounds Good. And I really liked the joke about you fucking me last night. That was good."   
" I know it was, hey it worked anyway. Okay, let me call in a private plane so we don't have to put up with Shane. We can leave whenever, there's no show tonight."   
"Bri, I don't care when. I just want him away from me okay?"   
"I know. He won't touch you while I'm around. He's too big of a pussy, plus I wouldn't let him."   
"I know. I trust ya. We can leave whenever it doesn't matter to me."   
Bri picked up the phone and called the local airport. "Yeah I need a private plane ASAP please? Yes, two people, charter that under Brian James. Thank you, we'll be right over. Bye."   
"Let's get our shit together we're outta here."   
When we started walking down the hall, Marissa was standing by the elevators.   
"And where do you two think you're going?"   
"Get the fuck out of my way you stupid whore."   
Brian and I pushed through, then went to floor 3, then we switched elevators and went the rest of the way down to the lobby, checked out, then went to the parking garage.   
After we arrived at the airport, they already had a greeter set to take us to the plane. Bri asked the pilot how long to Marietta, and we had about 6 hours. This plane was so high class, I was never on anything like this. Lounge, bedroom, built in kitchen, you name it and it was there. I went back to the bedroom and threw myself on the bed. I was so damned tired that it was sickening. Bri walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"Mandi, can I talk to you?"   
"Sure."   
"Don't say anything until I finish okay?"   
"Yeah, No problem Bri."   
"Okay, Mandi I really like you, but I don't want you to think I'm like Shane. I could never do what he did to you, and I know it sounds weird but I really care about you, and I know this seems meaningless now, but I love you Mandi, and I know you're thinking it's too soon for me to mean that, but I do from the bottom of my heart."   
"Bri, I know you're not like Shane, and quite honestly you're one of the few people who actually do care about me, and through all of this you were like the brother I never had, and those words are the farthest thing from meaningless I have ever heard. I love you too Bri."   
"Can I ask you one favor?"   
"Yeah."   
"Don't ever leave me for another woman okay?"   
"My name isn't Tracy now is it?"   
"Nope. Hey babe it's late. 5 and a half hours sleep is better than none."   
"Fine by me! Night Bri."   
"Night."   
~*~  
I awoke to the planes landing. The pilot came on the PA system. "Marietta Central Airport"   
"Let's go Bri!"   
"Okay girl wait up."   
We grabbed our luggage and left the plane.   
"Ok Mandi theres our limo let's go."   
"You rented a limo too?"   
"No thats mine. Come on lets go."   
Bri's house was only about 5 minutes away.   
"Mandi I gotta get Tracy's shit out."   
"No problem I'll help ya."   
"But not right now I'm still tired and to get to sleep for once, well its something I'm taking advantage of. Let's go up."   
Halfway up the steps, Bri stopped. "Mandi you'll go out with me right? God I sound like a 14 year old."   
"You know I will Bri. I thought that was what you were getting at on the plane."   
"Well, it was, but I wasn't sure you took it that way."   
"Yeah I did. If I wouldn't have I wouldn't have said I love you now would I?"   
"Guess not."   
We went up to bed. I laid on my side thinking about how lucky I really was. How many girl's dream of this but never get it? ri ran his fingers through my hair. That was when I fell asleep.   
~*~  
When I woke up the next morning, I went downstairs because Bri was still in bed, so I sat in the family room and watched TV. About an hour later Bri came down.   
"Morning Bri."   
"Morning. How'd ya sleep?"   
"Good considering the shit in my head."   
'Hey I'm gonna start with the bitch's stuff."   
"Need help?"   
"Nope. Go ahead and get something to eat. Do whatever you want. You're home now."   
Home? Was I? It felt as if I was, but I didn't know anything about feelings anymore, and I was so stupid. I told Shane about Drew. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell Bri or not, because if he ever went against me, I would have a double threat, but if I didn't what if something would happen? I walked into Bri's room, where he was still sorting Tracy's shit.   
"Bri can I talk to you?"   
"Yeah babe what's wrong?"   
"It's a long story."   
"I have the time."   
"Okay. Back before Andrew and Stephanie were together, Drew and I were engaged. He drank alot and he got out of control alot of times. One night he got really pissed off because I wouldn't fuck him, and to make a long story short he raped me. He said if I ever told anyone that he would hunt me down and kill me. Brian now I have a problem. I told Shane the entire story and I'm scared he's gonna go to Drew. I am so fucking scared Brian!!"   
"Okay and I thought Shane was Bad. Damn! Girl what are we gonna do? We both work with him!"   
"I know. That's the worst part. I don't know what to do."   
"Go to Vince that's all I know. He won't touch you while I'm around and Sean will back me up. We'll pound that beaver's ass."   
"I know."   
I went back downstairs to get something to eat. There was a knock on the door so I ran upstairs to get Bri. He let the maid get it. We could overhear.   
"Hi ma'am. I'm from the WWF. have you seen Brian?"   
"Yes, hold on. 'Brian? Door.'"   
Bri whispered "Mandi get under the bed and don't move. They can't find you."   
I went under the bed, still listening as Brian went downstairs.   
"Hey Kevin."   
"Brian why did you leave so early?"   
"I was trying to get Tracy's things cleaned out."   
"Where's Mandi?"   
"She went to her place in PA. We just went to the airport together. We're still gonna meet up to come back to work because of Shane ya know?"   
"Oh ok, I was just sent to check it out. Bye."   
"See ya."   
When Bri came back up, I called my parent's and had them cover for me. Then I went downstairs again, hopefully for the last time.   
~*~  
I went back upstairs to take a shower. About five minutes after I was in, I heard the door creak but I didn't think nothing of it. I then felt hands come over my eyes and I heard a soft "Guess who?"   
"Wait a minute is Tracy the maid here?"   
"Very funny Mandi."   
"Oh so now it's a double shower Bri?"   
"Hell yeah, don't care do ya?"   
"Not at all."   
He began massaging my shoulders and I have to admit that the steam made it even more intense. This time I actually didn't care. I didn't cringe everytime Bri touched me like I did with Shane. 15 minutes later I got out.   
"What Mandi?"   
"Nothing, I'm sick of standing."   
"Oh ok. Meet me in the room in 5 minutes okay babe? I gotta talk to ya."   
"Yeah. I'll be there."   
I pulled on my pink silk button up shirt and my jeans and went into the room. Bri wasn't in there yet so I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. When Bri came in, I stood up. He walked over to me, then as he put his arms around my waist, he pushed the hair off of my face and backed me up against the wall. He began unbuttoning my shirt, then I slid it the rest of the way off. By now we were into it deep. For about the fourth time now he was running tender kisses up and down my body. He pulled me close and put his arms around my waist again, then pulled me onto the bed. It wasn't long before, well you know the rest, I don't need to explain, but that was the best damn time I ever had.   
~*~  
Around 5 PM we went down to eat. Bri stared at me blankly.   
"So Mandi how was your day?"   
"Need you ask?"   
"Oh so now I was that bad?"   
"Hell no!"   
"Ok babe. Last day of vacation, whatcha wanna do?"   
"Go to the damn mall. I haven't been there in years and I feel like an arcade right about now."   
"Are you insane? We can't go in there! We're celebs!"   
"Dress casual or stay here cuz I'm going."   
We headed for Marietta Valley Mall. No one even payed attention. We spent six and a half hours in that dumb arcade, spent over $500 dollars on games like ski ball, but we both had to admit that we had fun! We knew we were departing at 9 am tomorrow morning, so we went back to Bri's house, well, back home.   
~*~  
We awoke to the sound of the alarm at 7:30 am. We got dressed, packed up, and headed for the airport. We were all meeting in Pittsburgh, so we had 8 hours ahead of us. We arrived in Pittsburgh and Dwayne was standing there to meet us.   
"Mandi, did they give you guys any shit?"   
"Came looking for me. That's all."   
"Damn. Hey plane leaves in 5. Better get on."   
"Ok. Thanks."   
Our seats were right behind Shane and Marissa. Shane turned around and gave me the finger.   
"No, fuck you Shane."   
From Pennsylvania through Ohio, all Shane did was annoy me. This was going to be a LONG tip to California. Around 9:30, everyone was asleep but me. There was this loud noise that woke me up.   
"Shane? Did you hear that?"   
"Yeah. No clue though."   
"Shane you know damn well nothing wakes me up and that did."   
"I..." The sound came again, this time louder and the plane slightly shook.   
"Brian wake up."   
"What?"   
"Theres this noise. Shane and I both heard it, but this time the plane shook."   
It happened again, but this time the lights flickered. Shane turned around.   
"Mandi, I'll be right back."   
The intervals before the noises became shorter and shorter until when Shane finally came back, the lights totally went out, then about three seconds later, our traytables flew upward and when I looked out the window, we were headed straight down. The last thing I remember from the plane was when Bri grabbed my hand and said 'I Love You'.   
~*~   
Next thing I knew there were three paramedics picking me up off of the ground.They carried me to the nearest ambulance, and then I realized I couldn't feel or move my left leg. They had two people per ambulance. I was in with Joanie, who they had on IV's already. When we arrived at Indianapolis Central Hospital, they automatically admitted every one of us to ICU, then they moved the few of us who weren't severely injured down one floor. The doctor came into my room about an hour and a half later. I had broken my leg in four different locations and partially fractured my right wrist. He walked over to whoever else was in with me, I wasn't even paying attention, then he walked toward the door.   
"Doctor?"   
"Yes?"   
"What room is Brian James in?"   
"716 but you can't walk. Sorry."   
"Listen to me, you're going to either get me crutches or a fucking wheelchair because I am going up there, Like it or not."   
He left the room and came back with a wheelchair. I had my face all cut up from the debris, and eventually they wheeled me up to the 7th floor, when I wheeled myself down to 716. Dwayne was the one closest to the door then Brian was by the window. I wheeled over, totally ignoring everyone else."Bri? He didn't respond. I grabbed his hand. "Bri? Please answer me baby please."Dwayne looked over. "Mandi, hes been in a coma since we got here. He can't hear you."   
Right then, a nurse walked in.   
"Hey! You're not allowed in here! This is ICU no visitation, do you hear me get out! Now!"   
"Fuck you! Stupid Ho! I am here with my man so leave me alone!"   
"Well excuse me! Damn!"   
Dwayne looked at me and laughed. "You even have the attitude off of the show don't ya?"   
"Hell yeah." "Bri, I'm here baby. I'm not leaving no matter who tells me to okay? I know you can hear me. I love you Bri."   
~*~  
I woke up from an awkward sleep around 11:00 am the next morning. I had the top half of my body slouched over onto the bed and the other half in a sitting position, and the only thing that woke me up was something touching me. I still had a hold on Bri's hand. but when I looked up his eyes were open. "Bri? Oh my God baby are you okay?"   
"Yeah, what about you? Your face is beat as hell, damn girl you took the worst of it. Everything else okay?"   
"I can't feel or move my left leg, that's all."   
"Shit Mandi I am so damn sorry."   
"Don't be. I would rather it be me than you."   
"Where's our buddy Shane at?"   
"Bri, Shane wasn't being an ass toward the end there. He worked with us and you know it."   
"I still don't like him. I never did and I never will. I don't care if he owns my ass or not, he's still a dick."   
"Whatever, he's the one who had the balls to get up and see what the fuck was wrong on that plane."   
"Oh yeah, the balls the size of grapefruits. I almost forgot. You would have to have balls the size of JP's nose in order to do what Shane did to you."   
"Ok change of subject."   
"If it's pissing you off because I'm badmouthing the guy that used you, then screw it Mandi."   
"Change the fucking subject."   
"Fine. Get the damn doctor and get me out of here."   
"What the fuck is your problem Brian?"   
"I want to go home okay?"   
"No I did shit to you and if you have a problem with Shane then take it out on him, not on me okay? Right now you're being just as big of a fucking asshole as he ever was so fuck off!"   
"I'm sorry ok? I hate this place."   
"So I see."   
The doctor walked in the door.   
"So Amanda I see you made it."   
"Yeah no thanks to you. Damn Bri you're being an asshole and I'm being a bitch. I need to get the hell home."   
"Brian, you can go there's nothing wrong with you."   
"And me? What the fuck? I'm leaving if he does."   
"You're the one with injuries Amanda you can't leave."   
"Fuck you, and stop calling me Amanda okay asshole? I'm leaving so goodbye. Let's go Bri."   
Bri and I left and went down to the lobby. Our clothes were still covered in blood and we had no money. I called Vince and he chartered us a limo back to Georgia. Right before we left, the nurse came up and handed me Bri and I's folders, then we walked out to the limo.   
"Bri, I have been so damn sick since last night. I've been puking more than I do with a hangover. If I have to pull over, stop the guy ok?"   
"Yeah."   
I pulled out my records from Indiana and began browsing everything that was wrong with me.   
"Wow Bri. Fractured knee cap, torn ligaments, strained ankle, why not cut the damn thing off?"   
When I flipped to the next page, it had results of my blood tests.   
"Oh my God!"   
"What?"   
"Nothing. It's nothing."   
"Mandi, don't lie to me."   
"This has to fucking be wrong. There's no fucking way."   
~*~  
"What Mandi? Damn it tell me!"   
"Brian, I'm pregnant."   
"You're what?"   
"You heard me."   
"Mandi I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean..."   
"Bri, why in the hell are you sorry?"   
"You're depressed about it and it's my fault."   
"Depressed? I didn't know how you would react, t  



End file.
